A Silly, Worried, Freckled Boy
by KitKat1122
Summary: Short little story/drabble I wrote ages ago. Jean/Marco fluff, what elseee - enjoy!


ahah, sorry this is really old and crap ;n;; I wrote this likeeee, four-five months ago? I dunno. But it's been sitting in my completed stories (pfft this isn't even a story) folder, slowly decaying and I thought, _eh might as well just upload it and get it over with._

It's crap, or at least the writing is. I'm sliiiighttttyyy better now at... generally writing (thanks to an amazing fan fiction I read, which was... like... just I loved their writing style and it's influenced me a lot)

Anyways, point is. Feel free to just call this garbage cuz that's what it is to meeee ;v;;;;

* * *

"Jean..." whined a familiar voice "wake up..." Jean groaned under the covers of his bed, mumbling something about having slept late. He slowly peeked from under the covers to see the freckled boy looking at him sympathetically as well as the blinding light in the background.

"You're gonna miss breakfast." Marco said as he tugged on the blanket revealing Jean's face slightly more. He leaned in, kissing Jean softly. "Please?"

Jean grumbled in response but rather than getting up, he abruptly pulled Marco under the covers with him.

"Jean...!" Marco said, in embarrassment. Jean pulled him into a warm embrace, telling the taller boy to shut up.

"C'mon, you have to get up." Marco insisted, looking up at the sleepy boy.

"I don't feel like breakfast... You go ahead." He grumbled.

"No, Jean... I want to have breakfast with you. Please?" Jean slowly peeked one eye open, seeing those warm brown eyes and freckles that were impossible to resist. He sighed.

"Alright." He grumbled. Marco smiled immediately, quickly climbing out of the bed and helping Jean up. Jean stood up, slowly stretching his back, noticing the small glance Marco gave as he saw his shirt ride up his back. Jean suddenly wrapped an arm around Marco's waist, pressing his lips against Marco's. Marco giggled into the kiss, his hands resting on Jean's shoulders. As Jean slowly pulled away, Marco was still chuckling.

"Why are you laughing?" Jean said sternly.

"Nothing." Marco replied slyly.

"Oi, tell me." Jean sharply replied. Marco hummed, feeling amused that he had sparked up Jean's curiosity. Jean grabbed his hand.

"What's so funny?" Marco smiled. He leaned in to kiss Jean, stopping just before their lips touched.

"Your breath." Marco whispered, pulling away as Jean's cheeks grew rosy.

"Shut up. Idiot." Jean replied, quickly turning around to walk towards the bathroom, with Marco still giggling. Before he began brushing his teeth, he brought his hand up to smell his breath.

"It's not that bad." He scoffed, earning more laughter from the freckled boy. Jean hastily brushed his teeth and rinsed his face before beginning to make his way towards the canteen, purposefully ignoring the freckled boy.

"Jean?" Marco quickly went after Jean. "No, wait, don't ignore me!"

Marco caught up to him, Jean raising his eyebrows as he took a quick glance at Marco.

"Please? I'm sorry. It's not like minded your breath... I was teasing you. Please don't ignore me, I-" Marco was interrupted when Jean spun around and planted a quick kiss on Marco's soft lips.

"I forgive you." He said with a grin. "I was teasing you too." he added, walking on and leaving Marco, slightly stunned, behind.

"Jean!" Marco whined. He ran up to Jean from behind and wrapped his arms tightly around his torso.

"Ack- Marco! Let go!" Jean began squirming, hoping to escape Marco's hug. Marco giggled in response.

"But I like hugging you~!"

"Well, hug me from in front, like a normal person!" He replied, still wriggling out of Marco's grip. Marco sighed and released Jean afterwards. Jean spun around, looking up at the disappointed boy. Jean wrapped his arms around Marco, hearing a content sigh from the taller boy.

"Sheesh." Jean mumbled, feeling Marco nuzzle his face into his neck, his breath tickling Jean. Marco was so warm and cuddly a lot of the time, complete opposite to Jean who was always quite rigid and cold, though Marco never seemed to complain. He only rarely 'melted' into someone's arms, and those few times had been with Marco, especially when Jean would upset about something. He would never say this out loud, but... he didn't mind when Marco when he forced him into hugs or teased him. And he could tell that Marco knew this too. Marco heard Jean's stomach rumble unexpectedly and quickly pulled away, eyes wide.

"Jean! We're gonna miss breakfast!" Marco quickly grabbed Jean's hand and ran towards the canteen, both of them realizing how hungry they were. They burst into the canteen, panting and sweating buckets having not noticed how everyone had now been staring at them. Jean cleared his throat, nudging Marco who was leant over with his hands on his knees.

"O-oh... hi." was all that stumbled out of Marco mouth as his cheeks grew redder by the minute. Everyone paused before quickly returning to whatever they were doing, most having already dismissed what had happened without much care.

As Jean and Marco sat down at the same table, along with Mikasa, Armin and Eren. An obvious cheeky grin grew across Eren's face

"I wonder what you guys were up to... coming in sweaty and out of breath." Marco's face flushed again, Jean noticing this and smiling sympathetically at him. Jean sharply looked at Eren with a cold glare.

"Nothing like that, Jeager. And you shouldn't be one to talk."

"And why's that?" Eren teased

"You're kind of loud at night with Armin." Eren froze, Armin quickly looking away as his cheeks grew crimson. Jean got up, motioning Marco to follow. They grabbed their breakfast and sat at another table, where Sasha and Connie sat, chattering away about something Jean couldn't comprehend. He glanced at Marco, still slightly embarrassed, and smiled before grabbing a bite of his bread and attempted to figure out what Sasha and Connie were talking about. He furrowed his eyes in confusion, still very lost as to what they were saying and gave up, turning back to look at Marco, who wasn't really eating.

"Are you okay?" Jean said, leaning in towards Marco in concern. Marco nodded and began eating, giving that sort of forced smile.

"Hey... tell me. Or at least tell me when we're alone if you don't feel comfortable here." Marco nodded again, slower this time and without much of a smile. Jean kept an eye on him until breakfast finished and they were sent back to their dorms. Today they were cleaning, starting with their horribly messy rooms.

* * *

They both spent the rest of the day cleaning dorm after dorm, picking up laundry and wiping down every surface that ever existed. It was dark by the time the standard (clean-freak Levi) amount of cleaning was reached.

Jean groaned loudly as he collapsed on his now clean bed. Marco chuckled and sat beside him, sighing in exhaustion as well. They remained silent in the empty dorm for a few seconds before Jean suddenly sat up, looking intently at Marco.

"Tell me." Jean said, having remembered what Marco was like earlier. Marco looked down at his hands and rubbed them nervously. He paused before a slight smile appeared across his face.

"It's just that... well... No. It's silly..." Jean quickly placed a hand over Marco's, his normally cold eyes meeting Marco's caramel brown ones.

"No, tell me. I don't care how silly you think it is." Jean insisted. Marco whined a little and glanced away with a sigh. He mumbled a soft 'fine' and took a few seconds to think.

"I... I always feel I'm not enough or good enough for you... I'm embarrassing and I'm sure you hate it when you get teased because of me." Marco muttered. Jean raised his eyebrows.

"Are you kidding? Marco, you're more than I could ever ask for. I can't imagine anything without you Marco, you're everything to me."

"No, but-" Jean swiftly interrupted him by pressing his lips to Marco's.

"Shut up." Jean muttered into the kiss, his hands on Marco's hips. Marco's face grew red, though he didn't resist the kiss. Jean's hand slowly slid up Marco's shirt, revealing some of the taller boy's abdomen, dotted with freckles here and there. Marco squeaked, surprised by Jean's hands lightly grazing his warm skin. Jean slowly pulled away, smiling after hearing Marco's cute reaction.

"You worry too much," Jean said, looking at Marco's flushed face. "I love you and don't ever doubt that."

Jean leaned in to plant another kiss when a sharp knock on the door interrupted him. They both quickly stood up, recognizing the voice behind the door as Captain Rivaille's.

"Routine check." He announced, marching in and inspecting the place. He glared suspiciously at Marco's still rosy cheeks.

"I suggest you finish up that corner before you decide to fool around like idiots. I won't tolerate the task being completely later than asked." He glared sharply at the two before swiftly turning around and leaving the room. After a few seconds, Jean began giggling, to which Marco joined as well.

"C'mon. Let's finish cleaning "


End file.
